


Wedding

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: The Art Of Wedding [3]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Soyeon and Shuhua get married by Soyeon Uncle in love not blood, who is pretending to not be a Anglican Priest as any celebrant - it seems in findings - is a rip-off merchant
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Series: The Art Of Wedding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714909
Kudos: 3





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> O'r diwedd, ysgrifennais yr olygfa briodas! Ac rydw i wedi gwneud noson briodas un hefyd, ond mae'n rhaid i mi ei gorffen o hyd

"So, I'm not allowed to be a Anglican priest even though I am a Anglican priest?" Soyeon's Father's long-time friend Arthur raised a bushy white eyebrow.

"Well, you're Christian God wouldn't be happy with a couple of lesbians in a Church - getting married in his Church - but I need someone with the legal right to legally marry a couple, lezzie, poofter, trans, whatever." Soyeon quickly explained to Arthur about how the other celebrant had wanted to extort her for £7,500. Arthur groaned.

"That's a ridiculous amount." He softened down. "Ok, my dear, I'll do it." He sighed. "I must say, it will be strange holding a wedding without God's vows."

  
"Yeah, and two dresses." Soyeon cackled, and poured Arthur a drink. She kissed his wrinkled cheek. "Thanks, Uncle Art."

  
The aging man sighed again. "Quite alright, my dear."

  
  
-  
  


  
Shuhua whooped cheerfully. In the kitchen, Arthur choked on his whiskey and Soyeon rushed through into the back garden of the old man's house, a knife in hand. Shuhua screamed at the sight of Soyeon with a knife. Soyeon groaned and rolled her eyes, dropping the blade; many people didn't like Anglicans, and a few weeks ago someone had jumped the fence and had broken the windows on Arthur's house. "It's ok!" Soyeon calmed her down. Shuahua shook slightly as she told Shuhua that her parents were coming from Taiwan for the wedding. Soyeon gathered Shuhua into her arms and tried to calm her down. Surely Shuhua realized she didn't mean it like that....right?

  
-  
  


"Nervous, my dear?" Arthur winked warmly to Soyeon, who had caused a massive intake of breath by walking down the aisle first, the first of the couple to appear, the proposer. They were getting married in the mountains, at the vineyard estate of Arthur's brother, James. Soyeon had her thick black hair going in lightly curled curtains either side of her face, and she was in a figure-hugging dress that was so darj it was the charcoal-shade of a Winter fire's hearth; she wore a cream petticoat beneath. The design of the dress was with long-fitted sleeves that went to the middle-knuckles of her fingers with a high-neck secured with a hundred buttons going down her back, and a fitted skirt to the knees where it then flared out into a soft trail of skirt, a fishtail hem going for two-and-a-half feet behind her. Soyeon had been going to wear a hat, but she was going to save it for the photographs, afterwards. Soyeon briefly held Arthur's hand. The old man told her she looked very beautiful. The wedding was being held inside the brewary's ballroom, because a soft, misty rain had come over inside; the ballroom, built for functions and promotions, had been used for a wedding before. Soyeon admired the sight of the mountain and it's valleys and the rain from the opaline sky through the etched glass windows at the south and north facing ends of the domed ceiling of the ballroom. The ballroom had exposed timbers and paneling like a traditional British architecture; the timbers were decorated with peonies and ivy and fey-lights. Soyeon hoped nothing caught fire.

  
All of a sudden, her mouth came open a little bit. Shuhua was wearing a long-sleeved and boat-necked grey lace dress with a fitted bodice and a straight skirt, akin to a Edwardian walking skirt, but it had a slit on one side to just above her knee; Soyeon looked at the shape of Shuhua's legs and hips and waist through the dress. She was wearing black high-heeled boots, and her hair was loose down her face. She had one side pushed back behind her ear and held in place with concealed pins, and she had jonquils threaded through her black hair. She had on natural make-up, whereas Soyeon had done her her lips dark red and her eyes dark and full, downright Scandinavian.

  
The ceremony seemed to speed by Soyeon in a blur, the current of a rushing river. All the time, Shuhua's beautiful face in front of her's, gazing at her, drinking her in so very deeply. Soyeon sometimes glanced down to her feet, so affected by Shuhua's being that she couldn't handle it by just standing there. Soyeon was too tempted to push her down to the ground and push up her dress...

  
"Yeh Shuhua, do you take this bitch to be your wife?" Arthur asked Shuhua. The whole ballroom nearly pissed themselves laughing, including Shuhua, who sunk down to the ground in a crouch and covered her face with her hands. Soyeon stuck her tongue into the side of her cheek, and looked at a delighted Arthur. 

  
I'll have your fucking nuts, Shuhua mouthed at him. Arthur smiled.

  
"I do." Shuhua said, kneeling on the ground like a genie. Soyeon went down onto her knees too, gathering Shuhua up into her arms instead of just holding her hands. The whole ballroom gave a soft sigh of "aw" at the brides. Soyeon saw her Father's skin pink from inner pride, and Shuhua's Mother was tight-lipped, but she looked like she was going to cry.

  
"You may kiss the bride, my dear." Arthur winked down at Soyeon and patted her head and tapped the tip of Shuhua's nose, making another ripple of laughter go through the space. The wedding guests erupted into a cheer as Soyeon gave Shuhua a full-on proper snog.

  
Halle-fucking-lujah, Soyeon thought triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, please, loves! (And I like speaking Welsh, thank you very much. Doesn't particularly matter if you don't know what I'm saying)


End file.
